


not advanced calculus

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: “Not a big deal? Jim, I was doingmathbefore you were born!”





	not advanced calculus

**Author's Note:**

> oct 15- age difference

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not a big deal? Jim, I was doing _math_ before you were born!”

“Two plus two isn’t exactly advanced calculus.”

“It’s the principle of the matter!”

“_Bones_.”

Jim stepped close, though didn’t reach out, a damn shame, even if it was Leonard’s own fault.

“What is it actually? Is this- are you-“

Leonard stopped Jim before he got the wrong idea.

“It’s, well, you make me nervous. Like…” Leonard couldn’t continue, knew how ridiculous it sounded.

Jim got a small smile on his face and reached out to place a hand on Leonard’s jaw.

“Oh yeah?”

Leonard felt himself going red.

“Mhmm.”

Jim’s smile grew.

“Well, you make me terrified.”

Leonard huffed at that.

Jim kissed him then, smile still in place.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
